Black Swan
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Na podstawie filmu "Tajemnica Powdera". Raven Vidal, tajemnicza dziewczyna o mocach podobnych do tych, które Jeremy Reed, dobrowolnie zamieszkuje w ośrodku Jessie Caldwell. Dziewczyna pragnie jedynie wyciągnąć stamtąd Jeremy'ego. Gdy jednak jej demony przeszłości powrócą, Raven będzie musiała stawić im czoła, i bronić swoich bliskich. John Box/OC
1. Nowa

**Rozdział pierwszy: Nowa**

* * *

**John POV**

Znowu ten dziwak… słowo daję, jeszcze trochę, a ten świr skończy w rynsztoku.

Nie rozumiem ani trochę, co panna Caldwell widzi w tym całym „Jeremym Reedzie". Gość pojawił się tu znikąd, i od razu zawładnął jej sercem. Nikt poza nią go jednak nie lubił. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy zgodnie uważaliśmy, że to zwykły świr z bladą jak duch skórą, dziwnymi oczami, i jeszcze dziwniejszym zachowaniem.

- Hej, ludzie, ponoć mamy mieć następnego nowego! – Mitch wskoczył między mnie i Skye'a, uśmiechając się niczym maniak z wariatkowa. – Podsłuchałem przez przypadek rozmowę Caldwell z jakimś Donaldem Ripley'em. To chyba ten gościu, który uczy prywatnie Reeda. Z tego co zrozumiałem, ten nowy ma się pojawić dzisiaj, za jakieś kilkanaście minut.

- Tak szybko? – zdziwił się Skye. – Pewnie to kolejne dziwadło, jak ten Powder. – nazywaliśmy tak Reeda, bo był biały niczym mąka.

- Niekoniecznie. – odparł Mitch. – Mówili coś o jakimś nagłym transferze, czy coś takiego. To pewnie jakiś przybłęda jak my, którego wywalili z kolejnego domu poprawczego. – W tej samej chwili do sali wszedł Jeremy, a zaraz za nim ten nauczyciel ze szkoły średniej, Ripley. Obaj usiedli przy stole daleko od innych. Ripley zaczął pokazywać coś Reedowi w książce, jaką ze sobą przyniósł, a sam Reed przyglądał się temu z uwagą.

- Zupełnie jakby nie mógł chodzić do normalnej szkoły. – burknął Zane. Parsknęliśmy śmiechem w tym samym czasie.

- Słyszałem, że jak ostatnio był na lekcji fizyki w ogólniaku, to spowodował spore spięcie. – Po moich słowach nastąpiła kolejna salwa śmiechu. Reed zerknął w naszą stronę tym swoim „psim spojrzeniem". Żadnego z nas to jednak nie ruszyło.

To była ciamajda i dziwak. A z takimi nie wolno się cackać.

- Jak w ogóle ten nowy ma na imię? – spytałem się nagle Mitcha. – Usłyszałeś coś o tym gościu?

- Nazywa się Raven. – odpowiedział Mitch po chwili zastanowienia. – Raven Vidal. – Tym razem to ja wybuchłem śmiechem.

- Pedalskie imię jak dla chłopaka. – roześmiałem się otwarcie. Reed przy stoliku poruszył się nieznacznie, i znowu na nas zerknął.

- Co on tak się rusza jakby miał ADHD? – padło pytanie ze strony Skye'a. – Coś tego gościa dzisiaj nosi. Mówię wam, idę o zakład, że ten cały Raven okaże się podobnym wariatem jak Reed. Caldwell zasmakowała w dziwakach, i chce tu chyba otworzyć jakąś szkołę mutantów.

- No cóż… najwyżej będziemy mieli kolejnego cieniasa do popychania. – zażartowałem. Brennan nagle pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Kolejną. – odwróciliśmy się w jego stronę ze zdziwionymi wyrazami twarzy.

- To męska szkoła, kretynie. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że Caldwell przywiezie tu jakąś laskę? Do naszej budy, serio? Dziewczyna nie wytrzymałaby tutaj tygodnia, bo byłaby codziennie napastowana. – Słowa Skye'a miały sens. Laska w murach tej szkoły, jakkolwiek by nie wyglądała, nie dałaby tu rady przesiedzieć jednego tygodnia. Mamy tu masę młodych, trzymanych z daleka od płci przeciwnej chłopaków. To tykająca bomba zegarowa testosteronu. Jedna laska zrobiłaby tu taką furorę, jakby przyjechała tu jakaś gwiazdka disco.

Brennan wskazał nagle na coś za nami, cmokając przy tym głośno.

- Tak jak mówiłem… kolejną. – odwróciłem się gwałtownie w tył, kompletnie ignorując resztę grupy.

Wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że zrobiło się tu tak cicho. Teraz jednak wszystko nabrało sensu.

Caldwell wróciła. I nie była sama. Tuż obok niej stała odrobinę wyższa od niej dziewczyna.

Wow… ale za to jaka dziewczyna.

Była blada, ale nie tak nienaturalnie biała jak Powder. Już z daleka można było zobaczyć jej jasnoniebieskie, intensywne oczy. Włosy miała sięgające do bioder, i były one proste, gęste, oraz kruczoczarne. Nie ciemne brąz czy zwyczajne czarne – one były dosłownie atramentowo-czarne, bez żadnych jaśniejszych pasemek. Dziewczyna na bank miała z metr siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, i była szczupła. Ubrana była w ciemne kolory – ciemnoniebieskie, obcisłe dżinsy, ciemnoszara bluzka i czarna kurtka. Po dłuższej obserwacji zauważyłem, że miała pomalowane oczy na ciemno, i że jej brwi były w identycznym kolorze co jej włosy, ale były dokładnie wystylizowane – czy przez naturę, czy z czyjąś pomocą, tego nie wiedziałem; jeszcze.

Dziewczyna obrzuciła całe zgromadzenie chłopaków niezwykle chłodnym spojrzeniem. Wytężyłem wzrok na maksa, chcąc jak najlepiej dostrzec kontury jej twarzy – siedzieliśmy dość daleko od wejścia, przy którym ona stała. Z daleka wyglądała dla mnie na szalenie ładną, ale aby to potwierdzić, musiałem się do niej jakoś zbliżyć.

- Ona tu formalnie nie wytrzyma jednego dnia. – parsknął Zane, skanując wzrokiem nowo przybyłą od stóp do głów. – Ta lasencja zostanie pożarta jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczora. – Ku naszemu zdumieniu, dziewczyna nagle odeszła od panny Caldwell, i skierowała się w stronę Reeda i jego nauczyciela. Momentalnie cała nasza piątka zamarła w tym samym czasie.

- Gdzie ona lezie? – wyszeptał ze zgrozą w głosie Mitch.

- To istne społeczne samobójstwo. – dodał półgłosem Skye, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

Musiałem coś zrobić. Ta laska mogła być jak dotychczas najseksowniejszą dziewczyną, jaką spotkałem. A takich lasek nie posyła się na pewne stracenie.

Wyskoczyłem z ławki niczym z procy, i po chwili stałem między czarnowłosą dziewczyną, a stolikiem Reeda i Ripley'a.

- Cześć. – powiedziałem do Raven, przyglądając jej dokładnie. Moje pierwsze wrażenie na jej temat nie okazało się, na całe szczęście, mylne; laska była gorąca jak dynamit. Tym bardziej nie mogłem pozwolić jej na zadawanie się z kimś takim jak Powder. – Nie siadaj tutaj z tym dziwakiem. Przy naszym stole jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca. – Dziewczyna obrzuciła mnie swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem elektryczno-niebieskich oczu, nie odrywając ich ode mnie nawet na sekundę.

- Kim jesteś? – Jej głos nie był ani zbyt wysoki, ani zbyt niski. Był pewny, stanowczy, ale i dziewczęcy. Nie podniosła ona głosu nawet na chwilę, a jednak po jej dwóch słowach poczułem się, jakby ktoś mnie zdzielił batem przez plecy.

- John Box. – odparłem, starając się zachować resztki opanowania. W ciągu kilku sekund z pewnego siebie gościa stałem się trzęsącą osiką.

Może jednak Skye miał rację, i Caldwell przytaszczyła sobie kolejnego świra.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Johnie Box. – Raven ani na chwilę nie straciła stanowczości w swoim głosie. Posłusznie się odsunąłem, nie odrywając jednak od niej swojego spojrzenia. – I nie jestem kolejnym świrem. – Na tym etapie zamarłem, kompletnie oszołomiony.

- Jak… skąd ty to… – Kątem oka dostrzegłem zainteresowanego całą tą sytuacją Powdera.

Raven utkwiła we mnie te swoje błękitne oczy, zupełnie jakby chciała wyczytać ze mnie wszystko, co tylko się da.

- To wy jesteście tymi gorszymi. – Po jej słowach dosłownie zaniemówiłem.

Czy ona właśnie zainsynuowała, że znacząca większość z nas – niemalże wszyscy mieszkańcy tego przybytku – byliśmy gorsi od niej i Reeda?

- Jeremy, idziemy. – powiedziała nagle Raven, biorąc Jeremy'ego pod ramię. – Panna Caldwell chce z nami porozmawiać. – Nie zdołałem nawet jej odpyskować. Dziewczyna odeszła razem z Jeremym, mając na ogonie profesora Ripley'a, i dołączyła do panny Caldwell. Razem we czwórkę opuścili jadalnię, pozostawiając całe nasze grono w osłupieniu.

Skye miał stuprocentową rację… Caldwell przyprowadziła tutaj kolejnego dziwaka. Tyle że ten nowy dziwak jest przynajmniej seksowny.

* * *

**EDIT: Opowiadanie wrzucone od nowa, ponieważ za pierwszym razem wystąpiły jakieś błędy, i wyskoczył komunikat, że opowiadania niby nie ma na serwerze.**

**Gwoli ewentualnych niedopowiedzeń: tylko ten rozdział jest napisany z perspektywy Johna. Wszystkie następne są już napisane z perspektywy głównej bohaterki, Raven.**

**Zwiastun do opowiadania dostępny jest na moim koncie na YouTube. Dziś wieczorem lub jutro powinnam wrzucić także trybut na temat przyjaźni Jeremy'ego Reeda z Raven.**


	2. Nadrasa

**Rozdział drugi: Nadrasa**

* * *

**Raven POV**

- To nie moja wina. To on zaczął.

Siedzieliśmy w gabinecie panny Caldwell, i od prawie godziny musiałam wysłuchiwać jej litanii na temat tego, co mi tutaj wolno, a czego nie.

- Musisz zrozumieć, Raven, że ci chłopcy nie przywykli jeszcze do Jeremy'ego. Twoje przybycie było średnio zaplanowane, ale miałam nadzieję na to, że z twoją pomocą doprowadzimy w końcu tych zbuntowanych nastolatków do porządku. – prychnęłam cicho, okazując swoją dezaprobatę.

- To… – Tu wskazałam na drzwi gabinetu, za którymi znajdował się korytarz, po którym chodzili teraz uczniowie tej placówki. – są podludzie. Osiemdziesiąt procent tej gówniarzerii urodziła się tylko z jedną sprawną półkulą i dwoma klepkami na krzyż. Jeśli sądzisz, moja droga, że przyjechałam tutaj, aby ich naprostować na właściwą drogę, to wybacz, ale mocno się na tym przejedziesz. Jestem tutaj tylko ze względu na Jeremy'ego. – Słaby, blady uśmiech rozświetlił twarz mojego nowego przyjaciela. Poznałam Jeremy'ego i pannę Caldwell zaledwie niecały tydzień temu, ale zdołałam się już z nimi wystarczająco mocno zżyć. Jessie Caldwell była kompletnym przeciwieństwem innych kobiet pracujących w jej zawodzie: była wyrozumiała, ciepła, spokojna i delikatna.

- Tylko nasza placówka zapewni ci ochronę, Raven. – przypomniała mi Jessie. Z niechęcią musiałam jej przyznać rację. – Gdyby ktoś inny dowiedział się prawdy o tobie, na pewno jak nic by to wykorzystał w złych celach.

- Nie moja wina, że się taka urodziłam. – burknęłam. – Jeremy też wkrótce stanie się taki sam jak ja. To jednocześnie dar i przekleństwo.

- Też będę nieśmiertelny? – zdziwił się Jeremy. Westchnęłam ciężko, odchylając głowę w tył, i opierając kark na oparciu skórzanego fotela.

- Tak, Jeremy, też się staniesz nieśmiertelny. Idę o zakład że już nim jesteś, tyle że jeszcze tego otwarcie nie widać.

- Wszyscy tacy jak my stają się tak młodo nieśmiertelnymi? – Po tym pytaniu pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Tylko ci z naprawdę silnymi i potężnymi mocami. Ci z pomniejszymi zdolnościami mają dłuższy okres oczekiwania na ten „przełącznik" nieśmiertelności, ale ostatecznie dołączają do naszego grona koło trzydziestki lub czterdziestki, czasami, jak im się poszczęści, to i przed trzydziestką. – Dokładnie dwie sekundy po tym, jak skończyłam to mówić, drzwi od gabinetu panny Caldwell się otworzyły, i do środka dosłownie wbiegł John Box – ów chłopak, który wtedy zaczepił mnie w stołówce, licząc zapewne na to, że łatwo się do niego przekonam, i przed końcem dzisiejszego dnia znajdę się w jego łóżku.

Słowo honoru, faceci w dzisiejszych czasach myśleli tylko o jednym. Chociaż, patrząc na to wszystko obiektywnie z perspektywy czasu, to tak naprawdę faceci zawsze myśleli tylko o jednym.

Westchnęłam ciężko, po czym od razu wstałam z krzesła, i skierowałam się do wyjścia.

Jak mogłam się domyślić, John od razu zablokował mi wejście, patrząc się na mnie tymi swoimi bezbarwnymi, niebieskimi oczami, tak innymi od moich jasnoniebieskich.

- Chcesz czegoś? – spytałam się bezpośrednio Johna, wwiercając się w niego swoim spojrzeniem. Tak jak sądziłam, po moich słowach i morderczym spojrzeniu, John pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym odsunął się posłusznie z drogi.

Wyszłam z gabinetu panny Caldwell, za swoisty cień mając Jeremy'ego, który postawił sobie chyba za punkt honoru nie opuszczać mojego boku ani na chwilę. Minęłam po drodze grupę chłopaków, z jakimi w stołówce siedział John, zanim nie podszedł do mnie.

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Wyczułam jednak ich strach bez problemu; bali się, że jestem taka sama jak Jeremy, i że wkrótce zacznę odstawiać to samo, co on.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem, słysząc te myśli.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wszyscy wokół bali się mnie jak diabeł wody święconej. Tak było praktycznie od zawsze; czy wtedy, gdy sama tego chciałam, czy wtedy, gdy chciałam się tylko wtopić w tłum, i pozostać nie zauważoną.

- Hej, Vidal! – Momentalnie zamarłam w miejscu, a z moich ust wydobył się cichy, przeciągły syk, który spowodował, że dwóch przechodzących obok mnie trzynastolatków pierzchło w popłochu, zapewne przerażonych dźwiękiem, jaki wydobył się z moich ust.

- Chyba nie rozumiesz koncepcji zostawienia kogoś w świętym spokoju, Box. – odwróciłam się do swojego „oprawcy" i spojrzałam się mu prosto w oczy.

O dziwo, tym razem moje chłodne spojrzenie nie podziałało na niego. John wytrzymał je bohatersko, i po chwili wahania wyciągnął ku mnie rękę.

- Zostawiłaś to w gabinecie panny Caldwell. – John wręczył mi moją torbę z książkami. Wzięłam ją od niego bez słowa, i od razu założyłam na swoje lewe ramię.

- Dzięki. – przyznaję, po raz pierwszy poczułam się zażenowana tym, że tak źle odniosłam się do drugiej osoby. W myślach Johna nie znalazłam bowiem żadnego dwuznacznego podtekstu. Nie liczył on na nic w zamian za to, że odniósł mi tą torbę. Wiedział, że mógł ją zabrać, i dzięki temu dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o mnie.

Nie zrobił jednak tego. Wyczuł już bowiem, że pomimo tego, że tak niepozornie wyglądałam, to mogłam jednak stanowić spore zagrożenie.

Nie odezwałam się już słowem. Skupiłam się na myślach Johna, na krótką chwilę odpływając.

- Dlaczego chcesz trzymać się z tym dziwakiem? – padło nagle pytanie ze strony Johna. Momentalnie przywróciło mnie ono do rzeczywistości z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, nie było ono do końca głupie i bezsensowne, a po drugie, bo bądź co bądź obrażało ono mojego nowego przyjaciela.

- Sądziłam, że to już sobie wyjaśniliśmy. – zrobiłam krok w stronę Johna, stając dokładnie naprzeciw niego. Dzieliło nas tylko kilkanaście centymetrów, dzięki czemu mogłam z niesamowitą dokładnością widzieć, jak iskierki pewności siebie tlące się w oczach Johna zmieniają się powoli w ciemne kręgi strachu. – Jeremy nie jest żadnym dziwakiem. Trzymam się z nim dlatego, bo jesteśmy tacy sami.

- Co, też umiesz czytać ludziom w myślach za pomocą dotyku? – zażartował jeden z kumpli Johna; Zane, jeśli dobrze pamiętałam. Myśli całej tej przeklętej piątki poznałam w ciągu pierwszych dwóch minut pobytu na stołówce. Myśleli podobnie, no może z wyjątkiem Mitcha, najmłodszego z nich; on jako jedyny miał spore wątpliwości co do tego, czy Jeremy powinien być w ten sposób traktowany.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem wiedząc, że to, co im zaraz powiem, kompletnie ich zwali z nóg, i zamknie im też jadaczki na dobre. No i może, przy odrobinie szczęścia, trochę też przyciszy ich rozwrzeszczane, pełne buzujących młodzieńczych hormonów mózgi.

- Och, nie… – powiedziałam, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Nie czytam w myślach przez dotyk. Potrafię to robić na odległość. – Tak jak się spodziewałam, po moich słowach cała piątka dosłownie zamarła. Mitch pobladł niemiłosiernie, Skye aż się zakrztusił powietrzem, a Zane i Brennan otworzyli szeroko swoje jadaczki w szczerym zdumieniu.

John tymczasem przyglądał mi się z niedowierzaniem.

- Kłamiesz. – zdołał wydukać. Pokręciłam przecząco głową, zachowując pełną powagę na swojej twarzy.

- Od godziny trzynastej, kiedy tu przyjechałam, myślałeś o tym, żeby mnie przelecieć dokładnie jedenaście razy. Z czego przy pięciu tych razach w miarę dokładnie to sobie wyobrażając. – Mentalnie wzdrygnęłam się na samo wspomnienie tych myśli. To była jedna z najważniejszych wad możliwości czytania innym w myślach na odległość; dowiadywałeś się najczęściej tego, czego za nic w życiu nie chciałbyś się dowiedzieć.

John zbladł o kilka ładnych tonów, po czym przełknął ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle z nerwów. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem, zadowolona z wyniku swoich działań.

- Chłopcy, mała rada na przyszłość; trzymajcie swoje myśli dla siebie, kiedy jestem w pobliżu. Nawet Magneto z _X-Menów_ nie dałby rady ukryć swoich myśli przede mną. Także… pilnujcie się, panowie. Radzę wam to naprawdę z głębi mojego serca. – i odeszłam. Dołączyłam do Jeremy'ego, który w ciszy poprowadził mnie w stronę wschodniej części budynku, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje sypialne.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spytał się wreszcie Jeremy, wprowadzając mnie do osobnej kwatery sypialnej, jaką Jeremy do niedawna miał tylko dla siebie. Teraz, kiedy ja dołączyłam do grona mieszkańców tego budynku, miałam tu rezydować aż do swojego wyjazdu. Dlatego właśnie stały tu dwa osobne łóżka, a nie jedno, i dwie szafki nocne zamiast jednej, dwa biurka, i dwie szafy oraz dwie komody zamiast pojedynczych egzemplarzy.

- A sądzisz, że daliby tobie czy mi spokój, gdybym nie zareagowała? – Jeremy po chwili wahania pokręcił przecząco głową. – Tak jak myślałam.

- Obawiam się, że John może wraz sobie nie odpuścić. – Tylko parsknęłam cicho śmiechem po tych słowach.

- Oczywiście, że sobie nie odpuści. – Jeremy był kompletnie zdezorientowany po moich słowach. – Jeremy, ile masz lat?

- Osiemnaście. – odpowiedział Jeremy, lekko się ociągając.

- John Box ma tyle samo lat. – kontynuowałam swoją wypowiedź. – Tyle że ty, w przeciwieństwie do niego, byłeś wychowany z w miarę kochającymi ludźmi. Nigdy cię nie bili, nie krzyczeli na ciebie… tylko trochę się ciebie bali. Ale cię kochali mimo to. John z kolei ma za sobą niesamowicie ciężkie dzieciństwo. Jego ojciec zmarł, gdy John był mały, a jego ojczym bił go i dręczył psychicznie. John uciekł z domu, gdy miał niecałe dwanaście lat, i tułał się po miastach i miasteczkach przez ponad trzy lata, zanim Jessie Caldwell go nie zgarnęła z ulicy i nie zabrała do siebie. – Gdy skończyłam, wzięłam głęboki wdech.

Matko kochana, czego człowiek się nie dowie w ciągu trzydziestu sekund… jeśli tylko wie, w którym zakamarku czyjejś jaźni powinien się rozglądać.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał się w końcu Jeremy. – Wiem, że próbujesz mi coś powiedzieć, ale… nie wiem, co to właściwie jest.

- John nie jest taki jak ty czy ja. – odpowiedziałam, siadając naprzeciw Jeremy'ego. – Owszem, jego przeszłość to pikuś w porównaniu z tym, co ja przeszłam, ale to zwykły człowiek. Zwykły śmiertelnik, Jeremy. – dodałam, patrząc się Jeremy'emu prosto w oczy. – Jego życie będzie krótkie i szybkie, w przeciwieństwie do naszych, które mogą potrwać i milenia. Jego pragnienia w stosunku do mnie powrócą, prędzej lub później.

- Dlaczego zatem starasz się go od siebie odsunąć, skoro wiesz, że i tak do ciebie wróci? – Tu nie wytrzymałam i westchnęłam ciężko.

- Jeremy… czy znasz może jakąś dziewczynę, która ci się podoba? – Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Jeremy przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Jak ma na imię?

- Lindsey. Lindsey Kelloway. – Jeremy lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy wypowiedział jej imię. Nie mogłam również się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc, jak Jeremy rozwesela się na samo wspomnienie tej dziewczyny.

- Jeremy… jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mi nie przeszkadzałoby ani trochę, żeby zaryzykować i pozwolić Johnowi Boxowi na lepsze poznanie mnie, i nawet może na nawiązanie ze mną głębszej relacji emocjonalnej. Zrozum jednak, że mam za sobą ponad trzysta lat życia. Zbyt wiele bliskich mi osób zmarło, czy to z przyczyn naturalnych, czy to w wyniku najróżniejszych chorób czy urazów, czy też z mojej winy, bo przyjaźnili się ze mną. Prawdę mówiąc, mam już tego dosyć. Dlatego odsuwam od siebie praktycznie każdego śmiertelnika. Nie chcę znowu cierpieć. – Jeremy przytaknął głową ze zrozumieniem. Po jego minie widziałam jednak, że na tym pytania się nie skończą. – Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – spytałam się na wydechu.

- Tylko o jedno. – Jeremy z jakiegoś powodu ukrywał w głębi swojego umysłu to pytanie, tak abym nie mogła go poznać, zanim go nie zada. – Raven Vidal to nie twoje prawdziwe imię, prawda? – Przez chwilę milczałam, po czym parsknęłam cichym śmiechem. Jeremy dołączył się do mnie po krótkiej chwili.

- Tak… Raven Vidal to imię, które poniekąd sama sobie nadałam, mniej więcej w połowie dwudziestego wieku. – przyznałam, wciąż się lekko uśmiechając. – Ale głównie dlatego, że imię „Constance Charbonneau" w obecnych czasach brzmiałoby jak imię jakiejś nawiedzonej wampirzycy z książek Anne Rice.

- Nazywałaś się Constance Charbonneau? – przytaknęłam pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Jesteś zatem Francuzką? – Kolejne przytaknięcie. – Nie słychać tego w twoim akcencie.

- Jeremy… zapominasz się. – Jeremy zmarszczył lekko brwi, patrząc się na mnie pytająco. – Miałam ponad trzysta lat na opanowanie do perfekcji angielskiego i amerykańskiego akcentu. Minęło tyle lat, że jak tylko zechcę, to mogę ci nawet zaśpiewać czystym rosyjskim Kalinkę czy Katiuszę.


	3. Lekcja pierwsza

**Rozdział trzeci: Lekcja pierwsza**

* * *

Oddychaj głęboko, Raven… tyle lat poradziłaś sobie bez rzucania się na ludzi, to teraz tym bardziej powinnaś dać sobie radę.

- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz, Jessie. – prychnęłam, wypluwając z ust pianę z pasty do zębów. – Nie będę chodziła na żadne lekcje w tym ośrodku. Jeszcze mam taki organ jak mózg… i zapewniam cię, że funkcjonuje on bez zarzutów.

- Nie możesz tutaj siedzieć i nic nie robić, Raven. – odparła Jessie, opierając się o kant szafki. – Ci chłopcy już cię widzieli, a część z nich nawet już cię poznała. – Doskonale wiedziałam, że miała ona na myśli Johna i jego ferajnę. – Do tego Jeremy na pewno poczuje się lepiej, jak będzie miał w klasie kogoś znajomego i mu przyjaznego.

- Tak… a ja będę miała na karku dwudziestu pięciu napalonych na mnie nastolatków. Bardzo mądre i przemyślane, panno Caldwell. – stwierdziłam ironicznie, przechodząc za parawan i zaczynając się ubierać. – Masz chyba świadomość, że gdybym tylko chciała, to mogłabym zmieść całe to miasteczko jednym pstryknięciem palców?

- Tak, mam tego pełną świadomość. – odpowiedziała Jessie bez cienia strachu w głosie. – Wiem też jednak, że jesteś osobą moralną i etyczną, kierującą się własnymi solidnymi zasadami, i że nigdy byś nie dokonała tak potwornego aktu. – prychnęłam donośnie, wychodząc zza parawanu, już ubrana.

- Przeklinam siebie chwilami za to, że jestem taka dobra. – fuknęłam, nakładając na czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem ciemnofioletowy, zapinany na guziki sweter. – To jaką mam pierwszą lekcję?

- Historię. – Aż się roześmiałam, słysząc to. –Nie wychylaj się tylko ze swoimi ciekawostkami. Uczy jej starszy profesor z pobliskiej szkoły średniej, który ma strasznie zawyżone mniemanie o sobie. Jak mu podpadniesz, to nie da ci spokoju.

- Och, moja droga, nie sądzę, abym mogła mu podpaść bardziej niż któryś z tych twoich podopiecznych. – odparłam, nadal będąc rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją. Historię świata miałam w małym palcu. Sama byłam mniej lub bardziej aktywnym jej świadkiem przez ostatnie trzysta trzydzieści lat, jednego, co się z niej nauczyłam, to tylko tego, że ludzie zawsze musieli się o coś kłócić i robić o to wielkie wojny. Od starożytności nie było praktycznie wieku, w którym nie byłaby toczona jakaś wojna o dominację danej kultury, narodowości, religii czy ideologii.

- Po prostu się tam pojaw. – poprosiła Jessie, uśmiechając się słabo. – Jeśli za trzy tygodnie nadal będziesz się upierała, że to był głupi pomysł, odpuszczę.

- Trzy tygodnie? – spytałam się, zerkając na kobietę. – Jessie, chyba się walnęłaś gdzieś w głowę, bo gadasz od rzeczy. Nie wytrzymam tam tygodnia, znając tych rozochoconych nastolatków. Idę o zakład, że po jednym dniu będę chciała urwać łby połowie swojej klasy.

- Jakoś dasz sobie z nimi radę. – Jessie była aż nazbyt pewna powodzenia swojej misji. Serio, ta kobieta była nieuleczalną optymistką.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wyszłam z pokoju, po czym ruszyłam do wskazanej przez Jessie sali. Gdy tylko do niej weszłam, wszelkie rozmowy i szepty momentalnie ucichły, a ja sama stanęłam w progu klasy, rozglądając się z uwagą po zebranych tam uczniach.

To z całą pewnością była „finalna" klasa w tym ośrodku. Byli tu najstarsi mieszkańcy ośrodka, w tym także John Box i jego ferajna.

Odnalazłam wzrokiem Jeremy'ego, który zajął miejsce mniej więcej z boku sali, przy ścianie, po czym umiarkowanym, spokojnym krokiem przeszłam przez salę i usiadłam obok niego w podwójnej ławce.

Nauczyciel, owy starszy mężczyzna, przed którego denerwowaniem przestrzegała mnie Jessie, odchrząknął znacząco, zerkając na mnie spod byka.

- Panna Vidal, jak mniemam? – spytał się profesor, nie spuszczając ze mnie swojego spojrzenia. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, przytakując jednocześnie skinieniem głowy. Kątem oka złapałam uważne spojrzenie Johna, który po tym, jak spostrzegł, że go zauważyłam, odwrócił się gwałtownie do przodu, skupiając swój wzrok na blacie ławki. – Może podejdzie pani tutaj i opowie nam co nieco o sobie? – Po tym pytaniu pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Nie lubię zbytnio o sobie mówić. Nie byłoby zresztą co opowiadać. – dodałam, gdy spojrzenie profesora stało się harde.

Profesor historii po paru długich chwilach odpuścił sobie przepytywanie mnie z mojego życiorysu przed całą klasą młodych facetów. Skupił się na prowadzeniu lekcji, która dzisiaj była o rewolucji francuskiej. Siedziałam cicho, nic się nie odzywając, gdy profesor opowiadał reszcie o kolejnych wydarzeniach, które zmieniły Francję na zawsze. Kilkakrotnie uśmiechnęłam się prawie niezauważalnie pod nosem, gdy mężczyzna pomylił się w jakimś fakcie, czy przekręcił czyjeś nazwisko.

To nie jego wina, że popełniał takie małe błędy. Nie było go przecież tam. Nie brał on aktywnego udziału w tych wydarzeniach. Nie był przecież naocznym świadkiem ścięcia najpierw rodziny królewskiej, a rok później Maximiliena Robespierre'a.

Jeremy siedział obok mnie tak samo niewzruszony, od czasu do czasu tylko coś notując. Wiedziałam jednak, że chłopak znał już całą tą historię na pamięć.

Po skończonej lekcji wyszłam z sali jako jedna z pierwszych osób. Zaraz za mną, niczym cień, sunął Jeremy. Kolejną lekcją w planie miała być matematyka, na którą to akurat nie mogłam się doczekać. To był bodaj jedyny przedmiot, na którym bym się nie nudziła. Na literaturze bowiem omawiałabym książki, które przeczytałam już po co najmniej dziesięć razy, na historii słyszałam głównie historie o wydarzeniach, które znałam już na pamięć, lub w których brałam udział. Podobne podejście jak do matematyki miałam również do innych przedmiotów ścisłych, wyłączając z nich geografię – geografię świata opanowałam bowiem na pamięć już dawno temu, i regularnie, na własną rękę, aktualizowałam sobie co jakiś czas wiadomości z tego działu.

Do sali matematycznej doszliśmy w niespełna dwie minuty. Zajęłam z Jeremym jedną z ostatnich ławek, oczekując na przybycie reszty klasy.

- John znów o tobie myślał. – powiedział nagle Jeremy. Spojrzałam się na niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem.

- Opanowałeś zdolność czytania w myślach na odległość? – spytałam się. Jeremy pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

- Wpadłem na niego tuż przed zajęciami. John myślał o tym, czy faktycznie jesteś dziwakiem takim jak ja, czy też jesteś może zupełnie inna. Potężniejsza, że tak to ujmę. – Po usłyszeniu tych słów prychnęłam cicho. W tej samej chwili do klasy wszedł obiekt naszej rozmowy. Zignorowałam Johna, gdy ten usiadł zaledwie dwie ławki od nas, na końcu rzędu przy oknie. My ponownie byliśmy w rzędzie przy przeciwległej ścianie, blisko drzwi.

Skupiłam na krótką chwilę uwagę na Johnie. Unikał on mojego spojrzenia, przeglądając swoje notatki w zeszycie. W końcu jednak zamknął zeszyt, odłożył go na bok, po czym powoli odwrócił się w naszą stronę. Gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało moje, nie zniżyłam wzroku. Przytrzymałam jego spojrzenie jeszcze przez kolejną chwilę, próbując wyłapać z jego myśli coś, co pomogłoby mi go lepiej zrozumieć. Jak na razie bowiem wiedziałam o nim tyle, że jego ojciec zmarł, gdy John był mały, a jego ojczym nie szanował go ani trochę, mało tego, dręczył go i upokarzał, gdy tylko naszła go taka ochota.

Przyznaję, moje życie również nie było bajką. Praktycznie od dziecka spotykałam się z atakami na swoją osobę, głównie z racji tego, że byłam „odmieńcem", jak to wówczas na mnie mówiono. Wiele lat mi zajęło zrozumienie, że to nie ja byłam „inna" – to inni byli zacofani, bo nie byli w stanie pojąć ani zaakceptować tego, kim byłam.

Nic jednak nie udało mi się wyczytać z jego umysłu. John musiał wziąć sobie do serca moje słowa z poprzedniego dnia, i w mojej obecności starał się unikać myślenia na tematy, które mogłabym wyłapać dzięki swoim mocom.

Musiałam przyznać mu, że szło mu to naprawdę nieźle. Większość śmiertelników, z którymi się zetknęłam, miała spore trudności z ukrywaniem swoich myśli przede mną. Johnowi jednak szło to coraz lepiej.

Ostatecznie odwróciłam się z powrotem do Jeremy'ego, gdy tylko lekcja matematyki się rozpoczęła. Prowadziła ją dość młoda nauczycielka, która na całe szczęście nie prosiła mnie, abym się przedstawiała innym, jak to na początku chciał ode mnie historyk na pierwszej lekcji.

Matematyka przeleciała bardzo szybko i przyjemnie. Zaraz po niej udałam się na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego – największą chyba zgrozę, jaka mogła mnie tutaj spotkać. Byłam bowiem jedyną dziewczyną w tym ośrodku, a Jessie usilnie domagała się ode mnie, abym zachowywała się możliwie jak najnormalniej.

Sama tego chciała – pomyślałam, przebierając się w osobnej łazience, z dala od szatni męskich. Jeśli na tych zajęciach komuś przetrącę staw lub doprowadzę do innego poważnego urazu, to spadnie to na nią.

Jeśli któryś z nich mnie zaczepi, nie będę miła. To Jessie miała zapewnione jak w banku.


	4. Wychowanie stresowe

**Rozdział czwarty: Wychowanie stresowe**

* * *

Zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego są zmorą wielu uczniów szkół średnich w tym kraju – starają się oni unikać ich, jak tylko mogą.

Teraz, stojąc przy ścianie sali gimnastycznej, zaczynałam rozumieć ból tych uciśnionych nastolatków.

Nie żebym nienawidziła sportu – nic bardziej błędnego. Osobiście uważałam, że młodzi ludzie powinni uprawiać sport możliwie jak najczęściej, przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu. Jednak z tego, co wyczytałam z myśli nastoletnich chłopców biegających w tę i z powrotem za piłką, mieli takie zajęcia praktycznie codziennie – cały czas piłka nożna albo koszykówka, nigdy nic innego. Niektórym z nich powoli to zaczynało się nudzić, ujmując to delikatnie.

Powiodłam wzrokiem za Jeremym, którego trener zmusił do wzięcia udziału w meczu. Starsza grupa grała tutaj w koszykówkę. John był liderem jednej grupy, podczas gdy niejaki Tyler był liderem drugiej. Z myśli tych obu z łatwością wyczytałam, że nienawidzili się zapamiętale już od bitych dwóch lat, kiedy to Tylera przywiozła ze sobą Jessie.

John uważał Tylera za nadętego buca, który sądzi, że wszystko wie najlepiej. Tyler z kolei uważał, że John to zwykły „pół-mózg", który na dobrą sprawę nie potrafi sklecić jednego sensownego zdania bez wstawienia tam choćby jednego przekleństwa.

Obserwowałam ich zmagania z uwagą. Trener chłopców nie zawracał mi głowy – bądź co bądź, rozumiał on moją pozycję bycia jedyną dziewczyną w całym ośrodku, i na moich pierwszych zajęciach do niczego mnie nie zmuszał. Pozwolił mi ze spokojem stać z boku i przyglądać się na wszystko. Byłam jednak pewna, że jeśli nie w tym tygodniu, to na pewno w następnym będę zmuszona do dołączenia do grających w te nieszczęsne gry zespołowe młokosów.

Jeremy dość słabo radził sobie z grą. Pomimo faktu, że bez wątpienia był on wysportowaną i silną osobą, gra w koszykówkę nie była jego mocną stroną. Chłopak co chwilę był popychany, nawet przez członków swojej drużyny, przez co ostatecznie stał z boku, czekając cierpliwie, aż któraś drużyna nie zdobędzie wrzutu.

W pewnej chwili jednak coś się zmieniło. Popchnięcia Jeremy'ego stały się częstsze, aż w końcu chłopak upadł na parkiet, uderzając łokciami o nierówną powierzchnię i zdzierając sobie przy tym nieznacznie skórę.

Tego było za dużo. Odepchnęłam się prawą nogą od ściany, po czym szybkim krokiem podeszłam do chłopaka z drużyny Tylera, który to zrobił, i sama popchnęłam go mocno w tył.

- Co to miało niby znaczyć? – wykrzyknęłam w kierunku nastolatka. Trener, jak to trener, nie zareagował. Już wcześniej się domyśliłam, że ten gość nic sobie nie robi z konfliktów pomiędzy studentami, dopóki nie dochodzi do rozlewu krwi. Mimo to łudziłam się jednak, że jeśli zobaczy, że w owym konflikcie bierze udział samotna dziewczyna, to jednak ruszy swoje cztery litery, i coś z tym zrobi.

O, ja naiwna. No cóż, będę musiała zatem sama to załatwić.

- Radzę ci stąd iść, i nie mieszać się w nasze sprawy! – odkrzyknął mi chłopak, robiąc kilka kroków w moją stronę. W tej samej chwili jednak drogę zastąpił mi niski, drobny Mitch, wyciągając do przodu ręce w obronnym geście.

- Uspokój się, proszę. – Mitch zerknął na mnie przez krótką chwilę, zanim na powrót nie zwrócił się w kierunku agresora. – Zostaw ją w spokoju.

- Zostawię ją, gdy laska nauczy się, gdzie jest jej miejsce. – O nie… co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. Ten gość miał u mnie zdrowo przechlapane.

- Cofnij to. – warknęłam, robiąc krok w stronę chłopaka. Na tym etapie nie obchodziło mnie nawet, jak ma na imię. Liczyło się tylko to, że właśnie zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą, i miał wkrótce ponieść sromotną karę za tą zniewagę.

- Bo co mi zrobisz, co? – Chłopak odepchnął brutalnie Mitcha na bok, aż biedak upadł z hukiem na ziemię, tuż obok Jeremy'ego. Jak nic przejęłabym się jego losem, gdyby nie to, że zaraz potem mój napastnik rzucił się na mnie, łapiąc mnie za włosy i próbując pociągnąć mnie na ziemię.

Krzyknęłam krótko z bólu, jaki wywołał fakt, że moje długie praktycznie do bioder włosy zostały brutalnie szarpnięte. Szybko jednak odzyskałam stabilność i złapałam kretyna za kołnierz bluzki, po czym razem z sobą powaliłam go na ziemię, siadając na nim. Z rozmachem uderzyłam go dwa razy w twarz, zanim chłopak nie odepchnął mnie od siebie kolanami, przewracając mnie na plecy.

W chwilę później atak na moją osobę się wznowił. Nastolatek rzucił się na mnie, wyciągając do przodu łokieć, chcąc mnie nim zapewne znokautować lub ogłuszyć. Z porę jednak przeturlałam się w bok i jego łokieć z hukiem spotkał twardy parkiet. Chłopak jęknął cicho z bólu, ale zaraz potem siedział już na przykucniętych nogach, gotów do kolejnego skoku na mnie.

Wtedy to jednak doszło do sytuacji, jakiej stuprocentowo się nie spodziewałam.

Nagle znikąd pojawił się pomiędzy nami John Box, który jednym solidnym kopniakiem posłał walczącego ze mną nastolatka daleko w tył, aż ten gruchnął o parkiet z impetem i padł nieprzytomny. Wówczas Tyler i dwóch innych chłopaków rzuciło się na Johna. I zapewne by wygrali, gdybym w porę się nie ocknęła ze wstępnego szoku.

Wstałam na równe nogi, i gdy jeden z kumpli Tylera chciał uderzyć Johna w twarz z pięści, rzuciłam się mu na plecy, z całej siły ciągnąc jego podbródek do góry i zmuszając go do upadku. Wówczas do walki wkroczył kolejny chłopak. Szybko jednak został przeze mnie znokautowany przez jedno kopnięcie wymierzone z półobrotu, gdy schodziłam z pleców pierwszego nastolatka.

Nie musiałam długo czekać, aby Skye, Zane i Brennan ruszyli na pomoc swojemu „szefowi". Do walki włączył się nawet Mitch. Trener natomiast przez cały ten czas był w swojej kanciapie. Wyszedł z niej dopiero, gdy walka chyliła się już ku końcowi.

To on właśnie zakończył ten szaleńczy spór. Donośnym rykiem usadził resztę walczących na miejscu, choć jego mina mówiła mi, że nie zakończy on na tym swojej kary.

Oj, coś czuję, że dzisiaj się sporo nasłucham od panny Caldwell.


End file.
